Diary of an Exchange Student Girl
by Ash-Caro-Lynn
Summary: Aloe Vera Potter's used to pretending - she had to conceal her identity from her twin brother Harry and her friends for two years, and everyone else she's still hiding from. But when she is forced to swap placed with another fourth year from Beauxbatons, will her act be convincing enough? FIFTH IN 'THE FORGOTTEN GIRL' SERIES, READ OTHERS FIRST!
1. Rude Awakenings and Rudeness In General

**Summary : What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What if she was a gifted fourth year? What will happen when she swaps places with another gifted fourth year… From Beauxbatons?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, do I? Do I **_**look**_ **like J.K.R? Well, you can't see me, lol, but I can assure you that JKR doesn't have black hair or onyx eyes, which give me the same eye and hair color as Snape… Getting off topic, aren't I?**

Diary of an Exchange Student Girl : Chapter One : Rude Awakenings and Rudeness in General

"How the hell did you get tickets again?" I asked, laughing.

"I don't even remember," replied Fred.

"And, I'm probably supposed to get off the ceiling if I wish to go?" I asked.

"Yep," said George.

"Might be a good idea," said Fred. I fell onto the floor.

"Fred, why'd you move the sofa?" I asked.

"I did not!" argued Fred. "Oh. I may have sat on it…"

"Gr," I growled, getting off the ground. "Think I broke my neck."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked George. Seeing my sullen expression, he quickly said, "Only joking, little sunscreen.

"Who do you two think is gonna win?" I asked.

"We'll bet all our money," said Fred.

"That Ireland is going to win," said George.

"But Krum catches the Snitch," finished Fred.

"Who's Krum?" I asked, not a follower of Quidditch.

"Viktor Krum is Bulgaria's seeker. Expert player, he is," replied George.

"Though Bulgaria has just one good player," said Fred.

"And Ireland has seven amazing ones," finished George. I smiled at their twin-i-ness.

"I need to train Harry to do that with me," I commented.

"If only he actually cared," finished a voice from behind me. I spun around, bursting out laughing as I realised that, speak of the devil, it was Harry.

"On the other hand," I began.

"Maybe he already knows," finished Harry. This time, it was the twins that laughed.

"Betcha ten Galleons that Krum gets a bloody nose, Harry dear," I said.

"Deal," replied Harry, and we shook on it. "Not that ten Galleons is much…"

The twins looked sullen. I realised why - the Weasleys were known to be a pretty poor family. "Hey, twin friends, I'll give you the money I earn from this," I told them. They brightened.

"Not that you'll be earning any," said Harry, smirking. I was genuinely shocked. He was being so weird… Must be Quidditch.

"I'd like to see 'bout that!" I replied. "He is so going down," I whispered to the twins.

"You do realize it's, like, four am, right?" asked Harry groggily. Aha. It was the fatigue's fault.

"You do realize we're leaving soon, right?" asked Fred.

"What?" asked Harry. Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley trudged up the stairs to wake us up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're already awake," she said, "sadly, must wake up Ronald."

We all laughed at her misfortune - Ron could sleep in longer than it takes for a bus to get from Canada to England, unless, of course, there was food.

"Get dressed, all of you, and Aloe, wake up the girls," said Mrs. Weasley as she passed us. We went to do just so. I was staying in a room with Hermione and Ginny, because it had been decided that I was too old to be staying in a room with boys, so it was quicker than it would have been… Besides the fact that I was also challenged with the task of waking the girls up. Deciding the best option, I first jumped on Ginny's bed.

"Holy crap!" she shouted loudly, falling out of it. "ALOE!"  
Her yell subsequently awoke Hermione.

"What's all the ruckus about?" she asked in her I'm-the-boss-here-and-you-two-are-bugging-me-so-stop-making-noise tone. "It's four in the morning!"  
"And apparently we have to leave for the Quidditch cup," I replied. "So get dressed."

They grudgingly obliged, tumbling out of bed and getting dressed groggily.

"Aloe, why did you wake us up, and not Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Because she told me to because Fred, George, Harry and I were having a gathering of the twins at the stair landing just about five minutes ago," I replied. "Actually, it was just the twins and I until Harry came because we somehow woke him up, which is surprising because he's a heavier sleeper than you are, Hermione, and you somehow slept soundly through that, even though you're closer to the stair landing than he is."

"That made me want to go back to sleep," commented Hermione.

"Agreed," chimed Ginny and I. She looked at me strangely. Well, considering she usually did that, it was no surprise.

"Girls, get down here!" called Mrs. Weasley. We ran down the stairs, coming into the Weasleys' kitchen.

"We've got a bit of a walk," commented Mr. Weasley, who was already up and in Muggle clothing. It looked realistic enough, maybe if one was ignorant enough to realise the pants were far too big for him.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Are we walking to the Quidditch cup?" finished I.

"No, of course not!" replied Mrs. Weasley. "We're using a Portkey, which is a ways away.

"Er, Mr. Weasley, why not just Accio it?" asked Hermione.

"We're sharing it with Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric," replied Mr. Weasley.

"So, who's closer to it?" I asked, getting Hermione's point.

"They are, actually," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"So, just Floo to their place and then Accio it!" said Harry. The Weasley parents laughed.

"Brilliant idea, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, stepping to the Floo. "Diggory House!"

Next it was the twins, then Ginny and Hermione, then Mrs. Weasley, then Percy, then it was Bill - the eldest Weasley son, then it was Charlie - the second eldest, then it was Harry and I. Mr Weasley brought up the rear.

"That's a splendid idea," I heard someone saying. Opening my eyes and cleaning off my ash filled glasses, I realised it was Cedric Diggory.

"And we only thought of it now…" said another man, who I assumed must be Cedric's father.

"Actually, it was the girls and Harry that came up with it," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, Arthur, how really corking to see you!" said Mr. Diggory, shaking his hand.

"You as well, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "Anyway, shall we Accio it?"

"One, two, three," said Amos. "Accio Portkey!" said the men, and an old boot flew in through the open window. I had to duck it as it landed on the table. "Do all of you know how to use a Portkey?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I don't!" chimed Harry and I. We grinned. This whole him-being-my-twin-like-George-was-to-Fred thing was really creeping me out…

"You'd think they were siblings," commented Cedric. The Weasleys, Potters and Hermione (because there's only one of her) laughed. Cedric looked a tad offended.

"Shall we get going?" asked Mr. Weasley, to break the ice. "All you have to do is touch the boot. Just a finger will do.."

Amos held out the boot, and all of us put our hands on it. We were lifted up, and then we landed in a heap of bodies. I got up, glaring at the Diggorys and Mr. Weasley, who were still standing. Cedric had the nerve to laugh. Laugh, that's right! I glowered, entangling myself from the pile of arms and legs.

"Next time," I commented, "I think I'll Side-Along Apparate. Don't care about the splinches, that's more classy than this transportation."

This received a chortle of laughter.

"The match will start in about half an hour," said Amos, "best get to our seats now."

**A/N : Red Vines will go to those who review, and to those who favorite, they'll get a Red Vine Cherry Twist, and followers get a Red Vine Grape Twist. Sound worth it? Then review, favorite or follow!**


	2. Naps and Norbette News

**Author's Note : Looks like I'm going to be distributing some serious licorice! So, m'dear friends, best get to it, eh?**

**I have many followers, a total of 14, so here's a 4lb can of Red Vine Grape Twists (puts on desk). Doubt I'll need this many, but anyway, 23a, Cookie00000, DaughterofVictorykb, Helen Nurse, Hoffindor, Kylersbrown1, Lemonade Lunatic, Phantomgirl338, Spyth, West Spring, neonninja99, nicoleereeds, reader-babe and redcake11 all followed, so (throws out Grape Twists to followers) there we are.**

**Next, to my 8 favoriters - Cookie00000, nicoleereeds, DaughterofVictorykb, Lemonade Lunatic, Kylersbrown1, Phantomgirl338, neonninja99 and Helen Nurse (passes out Cherry Twists). There y'are. **

**And last but most certainly not least, m'dear reviewers, DaughterofVictorykb, Lemonade Lunatic, 23a, Guest Reviewer 'MalfoyManor7'... Lol… Phantomgirl338, neonninja99, and the Guest Reviewer 'Thatcraycraygurl' (double, actually, you reviewed twice, or was that two different ones? Anyway, each one gets a prize), Red Vines! (hands out licorice)! Hope you all enjoy your licorice and this chapter.**

**I understand I haven't posted in, like, two months. But, I'm glad to announce I'm back! I had a particularly nasty bout of influenza that kept me in bed for two weeks, a serious c****ase of writer's block, and an annoying little brother delaying this chapter… But now, should be updating every week! Yay!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, now do I? I'll lay out the circumstances. I'm a pathetic teenage girl posting FanFiction, I'm broke, the only place I'm known well is at my school, where I'm known as a 'stupid introvert', and I fail as a writer… Whatcha think?**

Diary of an Exchange Student Girl : Chapter Two : Naps and Norbert News

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala," I sang. "Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaa… I'm exhausted, how much further?"  
"About a kilometer," replied Percy.

"AUGHHHHHHH," I groaned. "SO FAR LEFT."

"Wanna ride?" asked Harry. I frowned.

"Whaddaya mean, ride?" I asked. "Like, car ride, Apparition ride…"

"How about, piggyback ride?" he asked. I grinned.

"That seems like a pretty valid form of transportation," I replied, hopping onto his back. To my surprise, he was actually able to support my weight… Then again, my weight wasn't much.

"See, this is why Percy is a prat," commented Harry, "I honestly doubt he'd let you do this."

"I honestly doubt he's entirely grateful for my existence," I replied, "he's certainly not, like, EVER going to let me within a ten meter radius."

"Damn right," muttered Percy.

"Percy Weasley!" cried Mrs. Weasley, hitting him in the back of the head with her purse.

"He actually is right," said Fred.

"He's too arrogant to let anybody near him," said George. The twins also received whacks with the purse.

"Behave!" ordered Mrs. Weasley. She had a short temper, gee, that lady has some anger issues, even now…

"Y'know what Harry?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"This is a lot better than Portkeying," I commented. "It's got a great view, as well."

"Meh, you're short, so it's probably a lot more than you usually see," said Harry.

"Whatever," I said, "not that it matters… I can see my house from here, so, yep."

"Wait… what?" asked Harry.

"My house is invisible, so, yep, can see nothing," I explained.

"Woof!" said a dog, bounding towards us. I recognized it.

"Hi dog," I said, "whatcha doin' here? Oh, hi Remus, whatcha doin' here?"

The dog transformed into a man. Not surprising, I was used to this.

"Same thing you're doing here," replied the former dog… Sirius Black, no other.

"Hear that Harry? He's getting a piggyback ride from someone too!"

I was then dumped off the ride rather violently as Harry went and gave Sirius what he called a 'man hug', but I called a 'gay hug'. I got up. "So, anyway, who's gonna win, Sirius?"

"Bulgaria," he and Remus chorused.

"They've got Krum," agreed Ronald.

"I wonder how the public would react if I hugged a suspected criminal?" I asked vaguely.

"I don't think they should judge people based off who they're affectionate to," said a dreamy voice behind me. I fell over as I tried whipping around. "And he's innocent, isn't he?"

"Luna!" said Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny," said the other girl, who I assumed was Luna.

I frowned. Where was- oh, never mind. Her father came up behind her.

"Pleasure to see you, Arthur, Amos," he said, shaking their hands. "And you too, Remus, Sirius."

I gave Harry a quick hug before running to the stadium, deciding not to stay for this boring adult conversation. I heard Luna asking, "are they together?" I laughed, running back.

"Nope," I replied, laughing as Harry said exactly the same thing.

"Come on, we must fix you up," chimed the twins, pulling me away from the group and to a small secluded spot. George pulled out a white can of paint and a green can of paint, and Fred pulled out several paintbrushes and a container of glitter.

"Sure we'll get this done before the match?" I asked, flinching as the cold paint came in contact with my cheek.

"Absolutely, now stay still," said Fred, pushing my hair out of my face.

"And… Um… What the hell are you doing, anyway?" I asked.

"Giving you the same look as Fred," said George, carefully drawing the paintbrush over my nose. I looked at Fred, who had a green and white face. George looked the same, actually.

"Okie dokie," I said.

"If you like, we can dye your hair green," said Fred.h."

"Meh, sure. And… Um… George, are you done already?" I asked.

"Almost," said George, casting a Drying Spell and pulling out a mirror. "Tada!"

I looked in it, and then up at George. "You have demonic painting speed… and skill!"

"Why thank you," said George. "Now, to the match, young Irish!"

I laughed as they pulled a scarf over my head and around my neck, and dragged me to the rest of the still talking group.

"What were you doing in a small secluded spot away from the rest of the group?" asked Harry, mischievously winking.

"Getting my face painted white and green and my hair dyed green," I replied, "what were you doing with Hermione after Ron came down for breakfast that made you late and both of you come down, with messed up hair and made Hermione need to borrow some of my clothes?"

"I sliced her down the middle," joked Harry.

"Nope," I said, "she's still alive.'

"She tripped over, and a few of the buttons on her shirt ripped off," explained Harry. I nodded.

"That seems likely, thank you for clari-" I began.

"I'm confused here," commented Cedric randomly. "Why were you at his house?

"I'm confused here," I replied. "because you just interrupted me."

Cedric was silent.

"Come on!" said Arthur. "The match is starting soon!"

"Do I get a ride?" I asked Harry.

"Oh, fine," he said, allowing me to hop onto his back again.

"Remus," I said, "why does Sirius never ride on your back?"

"Because we are grown men and not children," replied Remus. Sirius winked at me before jumping onto Remus's back, wrapping his arms around the former professor's neck. "Augh, Sirius, did you not hear what I just said?!"

I simply laughed as Remus tried and failed to remove Sirius's strong grip. Remus grudgingly trudged on, glaring at me.

Arthur and Remus with Sirius on his back led the way to the Top Box, which was extremely high up.

"Remus, Sirius, how did you get seats up here?" I asked as Harry dumped me off his back.

"Hello, Ludo!" said Remus, who was now free of the parasite known as Sirius hanging off his back.

"Man of the moment!" added Arthur. "Kids, it was Mr. Bagman here that got us these seats."

I frowned. "There's no drinks."

"You don't expect to be sitting down and sipping a soda, do you?" asked Harry.

"What is this drink known as a 'soda'?" I asked.

"It is the Muggle equivalent to a non-frozen Slurpee," chimed Fred and George.

"What is this frozen drink known as a 'Slurpee'?" I asked.

"We must take her," said Fred.

"To Seven Eleven," said George.

"In North America," said Fred.

"For the mystical treat," said George.

"Known as a Slurpee," they finished together.

Meanwhile, the boring adults known as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley and Ludo Bagman had struck up one of the boring adult conversations that boring adults strike up. Fred and George, for some reason, also got in on this.

"Oh, hello," said a redhead, stepping out of nowhere.

"Just apparated," said another.

"Oh, hello, Bill, Charlie," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking their hands. I realised these must be the twins' apparently 'favorite brothers'.

"Who're these?" asked the shorter one, who I assumed was Charlie.

"These are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and Fred and George's, what's the word you used, boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Apprentice," they chimed.

"Oh, right, apprentice, and Harry's sister, Aloe Potter," explained Mrs. Weasley. The eldest Weasleys shook our hands.

"I've heard alot about you," said Charlie, grinning, "you know, I was also quite the prankster in my day at Hogwarts.

"AshLey stole your robes and threw them into the fire in the Gryffindor common room, forcing you to steal a robe from Nymphadora Tonks and wear it instead of your own," I replied, grinning.

"Alas, I was the true prankster of my day," argued Bill, "I was the first to set Charlie's clothes on fire."

"That was you?!" cried Charlie. Bill laughed.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I work for Gringotts as a curse breaker," replied Bill.

"What's a curse breaker do?" I asked.

"I have really no clue," replied Bill, "I just get paid for it."

"Well, I work with dragons in Romania," said Charlie.

"Oh, so that's where Norbert went…" I said, "how is he, anyway?"

"You mean, she," replied Charlie.

"Norbert's pregnant?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Norberta, actually, has already given birth," replied Charlie.

"Why not just name her Norbette?" I asked.

"Guys, come on, the match is starting!" said Hermione. I sat down next to the twins.

"Why were you taking part in that boring adult conversation?" I asked them.

"We pooled our money that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the Snitch," replied Fred.

"So, we're not only broke, but going to earn double our lifetime savings," finished George.

"Those two phrases do not go together," I commented. "Are there seriously any drinks here? I'm freakishly thristy."

"You mean, thirsty," said Fred, frowning.

"Yeah. Thirsty, thristy. Same thing," I said.

"Here you are," said Harry, passing me a drink.

"Thank you so much, dear friend," I said, "er… Why is it bubbling?"

"That's called a soda," replied Harry.

"Oh," I said, taking a sip of it. I ended up snorting it out my nose, laughing and making the twins and Harry give me strange looks.

"How do you manage to snort a sip of soda out your nose?" asked Harry, passing me a napkin. I used it, still laughing.

"It's fizzy!" I defended. "It would either come out my nose or go down into my stomach and explode my breakfast!"

"You didn't have breakfast," reminded Harry, now laughing at me.

"Okay, last night's dinner!" I argued. "Same thing!"

"Not really…" muttered Fred, as he and George laughed at me.

"Evil dweebs," I muttered.

"Guys, shut up!" snapped Ron. "The match is starting, and you need to stop blabbing your heads off!"

"Yes, mom," chimed Harry and I, only making the already furious Ron even angrier.

The Irish team flew out onto the pitch as a giant leprechaun appeared in the air, doing a jig. "Dude, that's racist," I muttered, watching the show.

"Correct," replied the twins.

I was suddenly shook awake. I opened my eyes, surprised to find my head leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"The match is over," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You fell asleep before it even started," said George.

"Sleepyhead," said Fred, patting my head.

"Well, who won, then?" I asked. "And what's with your scarf, Charlie?"

"Ireland won, but Krum caught the Snitch, and Krum got a bloody nose, so Harry owes you ten Galleons," said Fred. "And Charlie, what _is_ wrong with your scarf?"

"What?" asked Charlie. "What's up with my scarf?"

"Er…" said Harry, "don't look now…"

"But you kind of have something on it…" George said, backing away.

"Yeah…" said Fred, also backing away.

Charlie finally was fed up, and pulled the scarf off, looking at it and shaking it. "There's nothing on it!" he exclaimed. Fred, Harry, George and I laughed at him, because we had planned this beforehand, while it was originally meant to be on Sirius, it was hilarious.

"Hey, we can still do this on Sirius!" I remarked, laughing and gesturing for the others to follow me down the long walk to wherever the adults were going.

Turns out, they were going to a small tent. Along the way, Fred and George began jigging, teasing Ron about Bulgaria's loss. He argued with, "Krum caught the Snitch, just shut up!" But I joined in on the torturing of Ronald. It may have been hard to jig and walk simultaneously, but the furious reddening of Ronald's face that matched the red of his hair was priceless.

**A/N : I know I've extremely overwritten this Quidditch Cup, and so I apologize for the long wait for action! However, I did put some action in to the next chapter, the whole thing so far leads up to it… So, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. The Exchange and the Explanations

**Author's Note : Yay! Reviewers!**

**Okie dokie, The Queen of Water gets a Grape Twist and a Cherry Twist.**

**Lemonade Lunatic gets two Red Vines.**

**MalfoyManor7 gets one Red Vine. I would NEVER give up on this! I may have briefly thought about ditching Diary of a Forgotten Girl, but now that I've gotten so far into this five-fic series, I can't stop now!**

**23a, you get one more piece of imaginary licorice, so here's your Red Vine!**

**And, really, Guest, a damn coward that didn't log into their account to flame? Anyway, yes, a damn herb. Believe it or not, people actually try to use names that aren't already used in the HP series, I couldn't use Rose, Pansy, Petunia, Lily, Narcissa, and I'm just so insane that I decided Aloe Vera was a flower name. I'm really just stupid enough to post my ideas on the Internet. So, thanks for the feedback, here's your bitsize Red Vine.**

**I am really sorry for ranting there, alas, there is a chapter to publish, so we'll get to that!**

Diary of an Exchange Student Girl : Chapter Three : The Exchange and The Explanations

"Oof," I muttered, bumping into someone. "Oh, hello."

"Er, 'ello," she said. I frowned.

"Are you French?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied, "are you English?"  
"No," I replied, "I'm Egyptian."

She laughed. "Sarcastic? I like you."

"I'm not sure whether or not your last remark was sarcastic," I replied.

"It wasn't, I can assure you of that," she replied.

"How do you know English?" I asked.

"I've been studying English for the past year or so," she replied.

"Okay," I said, "so, anyway, how's your life?"

"It's alright," she said. She looked around. "Quick, hide me!"

She ducked behind me as a very mad pink-haired teenager stormed out of seemingly nowhere. "OU EST-TU, SEPTIMA?!" he shouted.

The girl whimpered from behind me. "That's my brother," she whispered.

The boy stormed off.

"How old are the two of you?" I asked.

"We're both fourteen," she replied, "twins."

"You two look nothing alike," I said.

"Apparently, I look more like our mother, but with our father's personality, and he looks like our father but with our mother's personality," she explained.

"That's exactly like me and my twin brother," I said, "we look nothing alike… at all…"

"I just realized we don't even know each others' names!" she said. "I'm Septima."

"I'm Aloe," I replied, shaking the oferred hand and feeling I could trust her. "So, from your brother's anger, I take it that you're the reason he's currently got pink hair?"  
"I prank him so often," she laughed. "Yes, that was me."

"So… you're a prank person?" I confirmed.

"Through and through," she said, " how about you?"  
"Nice rhyme," I said. "I am also a prankster."  
"Prankster… That has a nice ring to it," she said, "anyway… What else don't I know about you?"  
"Uh… A lot," I said. I heard a scream in the distance. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Septima, her teeth chattering, "but I reckon we should get out of here."

She pulled me, and ran off. I had no clue where we were going, but at least it was further away from the scream. More erupted from the same area, and they were getting louder.

"Phew," I panted, "I can't hear any more screaming…"

Septima fell to the ground. "That was tiring…"

"Oh, think you've got away?" asked a voice. I jumped up, coming face to face with a man, whose face I was not a particular fan of.

"Exchelliarmus!" he said. I frowned. Shouldn't it have been Expelliarmus? "Oh, damnit," he said, "not again…"

He began running off. My world went black for a minute, before I found myself on the ground. I felt queasy. I looked around, seeing… my body?

"I know what spell that was," said… me. "Aloe, you're in my body, right?"  
"What?" I asked, looking down. "Yes… as a matter of fact, I am."

"That," she said, getting up off the ground, "was a dark curse that forces people to swap bodies with the person nearest them. I assume that he meant to say Expelliarmus, but was rather out of breath."

"Do the effects wear off?" I asked. "Is there any reversing charm, or anything?"  
"There is no reversing charm," she said, "but the effects do wear off."

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"It varies, but I'd estimate about… a year, if we're lucky..."

"What?!" I cried. "There's got to be some potion, anything that can reverse this!"  
"Only time," replied she, wincing.

"So, you're Septima, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"In your body…" she said. "Well, we're going to have to pose as each other, unless you have a better idea?"

"Nope," I said. "Well, we're probably going to have to start detailing our lives…"

I illustrated just about everything that had happened to me.

"What a tragic backstory," she said, "well, I'll tell you about my life…"

She explained about her life as well, detailing her friends and family. I learned that her parents had died tragically two years ago, 'horrid car accident,' she had explained, and now she and her brother were being looked after by her 24 year old brother, Sam. Apparently, she had learned all she knew about pranking from her older sister, who had also died in the car crash, so resorted to pranking her brothers. "And that's my world."

"We should probably get going…" I said, getting up. "And, my scarf - er, your scarf - the one I was wearing before we swapped is gone."

"I'm prepared to have Fred and George kill me," she said, getting up. "Man, you're short."

"You're tall," I said, wobbling on long legs. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Fourteen," she replied. "From what I gathered about everything you said, you are as well."

"Woah, you were listening," I said, "wait… What about the language difference?"

"You're speaking French, Aloe, you realize that, right?" asked Septima. "And I assume even though I'm trying to speak French, English is coming out. It's a unique quality of the spell. You speak the mother tongue of whoever's body you're in, even if your mother tongue is different. But you hear your mother tongue, no matter what language the other is speaking."

"And, what if I want to speak English?" I asked.

"Well, er, you'd have to try and speak French. Example, I'll speak English. Je deteste cette charme despicable!" exclaimed Septima.

"Uh… Translation?" I asked.

"I hate this despicable spell," replied Septima.

"Alright… Well, what time is it?" I asked.

"Er, I'd guess about 4 in the afternoon, from the positioning of the sun. We've been here around… I'd say, an hour."

"Holy crap, we had better get back!" I said.

"Heh," said Septima. "Crap sounds funny in French."

"Oh, shut up, you weirdo," I said, punching her on the arm friendlily.

"Come on," said Septima, "we had better get back."

_What a great weirdo,_ I thought.

_I heard that!_ I heard in my head. I stared at Septima. She stared back.

_You're in my body… and my mind? Merlin dammit,_ I thought.

_Merlin dammit?_ I heard Septima say in my head.

_Well, did you expect me to say god dammit?_ I replied to the mental Septima.

_Not really,_ she replied.

_Alright, can we… Like, you know, close this connection thing? _I asked her.

_Uh, probably, I have no clue how though,_ she said.

_What useful information_, I commented. _Well, this'll be useful while trying to speak English, or French, or whatever the hell comes out of my mouth that's not French._

After a while of walking, we reached the campsite filled with tents, most of which were now burnt to the ground. I noticed Harry and Hermione walking around, looking for something, and also saw Septima's pink-haired brother looking around frantically.

_I see your brother,_ I commented.

_As do I, where's your folks, though?_ asked Septima.

_The black-haired boy is Harry, and the bird's nest haired girl is Hermione,_ I replied, pointing to my siblings - well, Harry my real sibling and Hermione my sister in all ways but blood. _And, what's your brother's name? I don't recall you mentioning it._

_Septimus,_ replied Septima. _Creative parents, eh? My older one's Sam._

_Bye, then,_ I said to Septima in my head, shaking her hand - my hand? The hand of my body.

_Au revoir, mon ami,_ she replied.

I then proceeded to sneak up behind Septimus, jumping onto his back.

"Septima, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

"Oh, you know, running from Death Eaters, hiding out in forests," I replied. "How about you?"

"The same," he replied. "Come on, let's find Sam, knowing him, he's probably stuffing his face at the snack bar right now."

I proceeded to black out, mostly from shock.

The last I felt was a pair of strong arms lifting me up before I lost all sense of consciousness and welcomed the inviting darkness.

**(A/N : Hey, you guys, I'm going to do a Septima's Point Of View now, from when she and Aloe part ways, and I'll do both girls' points of view in each chapter - double the story, ain't that awesome? They'll describe the same period of time, or at least, they should. I'll tell you if it's otherwise. And they'll be a lot longer than the ones in this chapter. Now, since I am perfectly aware that adding author's notes midway through a chapter is against 's policy, I'll stop talking now and move on to the chapter, 'kay? Alright, bye!)**

_~Septima's Point of View~_

I snuck up behind Harry before jumping onto him, clasping my hands around his neck. Hermione screamed and Harry just laughed.

"Well, hello Aloe, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks," I replied. "You?"

"Oh, fine, a bit frantic, you know, about the fact that I HAD NO BLOODY CLUE WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE!" he shouted. "Honestly, Aloe, where have you been?! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was out in the forest," I replied, as several people, most of them redheaded, came rushing over.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked the second shortest redhead.

"Aloe scared me," replied Hermione.

"Aloe, where have you been?" asked one of the identical redheads. Remembering what Aloe had said, I noted that this must be Fred or George. The second shortest was Ronald, the short girl was… I couldn't remember, it was Jenny or something. Yes, Jenny, that sounds right. The tall young adults were Bill and Charlie, the taller probably being Bill, the one with glasses that was giving me a look of disdain must be Perky - no, Percy - the balding one must be Arthur, the father of the redheads that were hard to identify, and the woman who looked extremely concerned must be Molly.

And the black-haired man must be Sirius Black, and the mostly brown haired and slightly grey haired one must be Remus Lupin.

"Well, you see, there was this death eater dude who chased a girl and I into the forest over there," I said, pointing to it. "So, we managed to lose him in the forest, and now here I am. Might sound extremely unlikely, but it's what happened."

"Well," said Remus, "at least you're back."

"Yeah," I said, "because you certainly couldn't live without my awesomeness."

The Jenny girl, the Percy kid and the Ronald boy rolled their eyes.

"Well, it was good to see you, Arthur, Molly," said Sirius. "Come on, Aloe, Harry."

He grabbed one arm each, and Apparated. I felt like puking as I felt the tugging in my navel.

**A/N : I hope I didn't drive you all away with that rant in the Author's Note!**

**Alrighty, folks, if I didn't, please show me in the form of a review - you all know I love 'em, except the flames… Those just make me rant about the horrible people in my life and on the internet… And I really should stop rambling about the cons of flames left by guest reviewers… So, yeah, review, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, Miss Rowling does! And I forgot this at the start of the chapter! I don't make money off of my FanFics, either!**


End file.
